Como não escrever uma boa fic
by Jane Weshville
Summary: Como escrever uma fic super lixo, tão ruim que nem você vai querer ler quando terminar! Esse é um guia zoado que eu fiz para ensinar como escrever uma fic trash. É meio humor negro, mas eu não quero ofender ninguém, é uma brincadeira. Mas se você se sentir ofendido, não há nada que eu possa fazer... Leia, é curtinho e COMENTE, por favor!
1. Introdução

Eu podia simplesmente escrever um guia sobre como escrever uma boa fic, mas não teria o mesmo efeito. Por quê? Porque as pessoas que escrevem fics ruins, na verdade, acham que estão abafando, que escrevem pra caramba. Logo, quando uma dessas pessoas visse o título "Como escrever uma boa fic", ela simplesmente iria pensar: "Ah, pra que eu vou ler isso? Eu escrevo pra cacete.". Já com o título "Como **não **escrever uma boa fic", as pessoas que escrevem fics trash* vão pensar "Aaaah, que legal, vou entrar aqui pra rir das porcarias que a galera escreve!", então, elas vão acabar percebendo que porcaria mesmo é o que _elas _escrevem.

*Fic trash: quem não sabe o que fic trash significa geralmente são os próprios trashers, já que eles acham que escrevem bem demais. Então, se você não sabe o que é uma fic trash, leia a sua própria fanfic que você descobre.

Obs: O guia é sobre HP, embora algumas "dicas" valham pra qualquer coisa.


	2. Enredo

O enredo, como todos sabem (ou pelo menos deveriam saber) é a parte mais importante da fic. É ele que determina se o leitor terá ou não vontade de ler o que você está escrevendo.

Se você quer que a sua fic seja um lixo, que ela seja lida apenas por acéfalos semialfabetizados, ignore o enredo. Simplesmente ignore. Escreva uma fic sem o menor propósito aparente, na qual o leitor se pergunte constantemente "Por que os personagens estão fazendo isso? Por que isso está acontecendo?".

Também vale elaborar um enredo fraco, retardado, clichê, do tipo que até o seu priminho de três anos conseguiria pensar. Você vai ser ripado* tanto quanto quem não tem enredo.

Então se o enredo da sua fic girar em torno de algo como "Draco escreve um diário contando sua paixão por Hermione", "Sirius pegando geral em Hogwarts", "James e Lily se pegando no armário de vassouras", "Harry se prostituindo a mando de Snape", "Rony e Cedrico transando loucamente no Expresso de Hogwarts", ou qualquer coisa que faça o leitor querer te matar por ser tão burro, você está no caminho certo para se tornar um "grande" autor trash.

*Ripar: é o que vão fazer com a sua fanfic se você seguir as digas que eu estou dando.


	3. Resumo

Se você não quer escrever uma fic boa, na hora de fazer o resumo (aquele que as pessoas leem quando elas querem saber do que a fic se trata), coloque a letra de uma música, ou um poeminha de autoria própria, ou simplesmente escreva "Péssimo(a) em resumos". Assim, ninguém vai saber sobre o que é a história e você vai estar marotamente subvertendo a função de um resumo, que é **resumir **o enredo da história.

Dica: Não se esqueça de colocar um monte de N/As sem sentido agradecendo seus amiguinhos por terem te incentivado a escrever e encher de emoticons.

Resumindo: Não coloque NADA no resumo que possa dar qualquer pista, por mínima que seja, sobre o conteúdo da sua fic.


	4. Personagens

Tão importante quanto o enredo são os personagens que "viverão" a história. Portanto, se você quer que sua fic seja uma MERDA TOTAL, seus personagens precisam ser, obviamente, um BANDO DE MERDAS. E pra isso, vale tudo: criar personagens originais estúpidos, deixar os personagens da saga quase irreconhecíveis de tão OOC*, fazer um AU maluco onde um monte de personagens importantes da saga simplesmente não existe porque você não vai com a cara deles, etc.

*OOC: é quando um personagem está tão descaracterizado que você se pergunta: PUTA QUE PARIU! _Esse aí_ é o Fulano?

Mas como se cria um personagem original tão estúpido e inútil que sozinho ele consigue jogar a fic toda no buraco? Simples! Aqui vão algumas dicas:

- Recorra a famosa Mary Sue: crie uma personagem daquelas bem perfeitinhas: linda, inteligente, popular, desejada por todos os caras de Hogwarts, engraçada, que sempre se dá bem, queridinha da galera. (Tipo uma versão feminina do Sirius das fics clichês dos Marotos, mas sem ser galinha, a sua Mary Sue tem que rejeitar a todos, pois ela está guardando seu coraçãozinho para o Marty Stu, a versão masculina da Mary Sue, da fic.).

- Uma tendência que tem sido muito utilizada nos livros de ficção para menininhas/adolescentes/mulheres burras, recentemente, é o estilo Bella Swan. O que vem a ser isso? É aquela personagem estúpida e sem sal, criada para todas as mulheres do mundo se identificarem com ela porque ela tem TODAS as inseguranças de TODAS as mulheres do planeta, aquela que sempre cai no chão ao dar qualquer passo, que fica a história inteira chorando e se lamentando por ser muito feia, muito pálida, muito baixa/alta, muito magra/gorda, aquela cujo cabelo nunca está bom o suficiente, aquela que é extremamente irritante, que é um verdadeiro capacho de todo mundo, que não consegue nem piscar sem fazer algo errado, mas que mesmo assim, apesar de TANTOS defeitos, sempre acaba conquistando, DO NADA, o coração do cara mais surrealmente gostoso, rico, gente boa, fodelão, que fica 24h por dia do lado dela, cuidando dela porque ela é uma burróide que não consegue fazer porra nenhuma sem supervisão de alguém. Bom, esse tipo de personagem também é uma boa aposta pra quem tem o sonho de ter a fic ripada pelos Vingadores do Fandom.

Ou então, para você que está realmente desesperado e não tem criatividade suficiente nem pra inventar um personagem mesmo eu tendo mastigado ele pra você:

- Escolha um personagem da saga que não tem a menor importância e escreva sobre ele fazendo coisas que não tem a menor importância. Por exemplo, "Um dia na vida de Bathsheda Babbling". Quem é Bathsheda Babbling? Eu não sei, você também não sabe e muito menos o infeliz do seu leitor!


	5. Localização

Se você quer se tornar o Incontestável Rei do Trash, a história da sua fic tem que se passar em um local muito ridículo. Como por exemplo, (sic) "Um reino muito distante além das montanhas, situado ao redor do mar." (Vide a fic mais trash que eu já tive o desprazer de ler).

Entendeu? **Nada** de Hogwarts, **nada** de Grã Bretanha, NADA de qualquer coisa que seja normal e aceitável. Sua fic deve se passar num reino que fica AO REDOR do mar. Ou no espaço sideral. Ou na puta que pariu. Ou dentro do seu cu. Mas NUNCA, eu repito NUNCA, em um lugar que não seja completamente inusitado.


	6. Escrita

Você deve reforçar mais ainda para seu leitor a ideia de que você tem a idade mental de um bebê recém nascido, de que seu cérebro é do tamanho de uma ervilha ou melhor, de que ele nem sequer existe. Mas como executar essa difícil tarefa, como tornar mais claro ainda que você é um idiota depois de tantas evidências? Simples meu caro pupilo ávido para se tornar o Trasher dos Trashers: o jeito que você escreve.

O seu vocabulário deve ser equivalente ao de um macaco, a sua escrita deve ser recheada de erros de ortografia, erros de concordância, erros gramaticais, erros de continuidade, erros de acentuação, erro por você ter nascido, etc.

Então, toda vez que o word sublinhar de vermelho alguma palavrinha que você tenha escrito, ignore, é isso mesmo que você quer, um texto TODO VERMELHO.

Ah, já ia me esquecendo, a partir desse segundo "letra maiúscula" não existe mais no seu mundo, morreu. E sempre que possível exercite o seu "miguxês", você vai precisar dele daqui pra frente.


	7. Ships

Se você quer que os grupos de ripagem façam a festa com a sua fic, falta trabalhar mais um detalhe: os ships da sua fic, ou seja, quem vai dar pra quem.

Nada de ships comuns, tipo, Harry/Gina, James/Lily, deixa isso pra quem está tentando (muitas vezes em vão) escrever uma boa fic. Os ships da sua fic devem ser cabulosos, incestuosos, necrófilos, zoófilos.

Algumas sugestões:

Harry/Firenze

Sirius/Bicuço

Dumbledore/Fawkes

Voldemort/Nagini

Fred/Jorge

Lucius/Cadáver do Draco (que nem na famosa Fic do Cérebro, que de tão incrivelmente NOJENTA faz você VOMITAR PRO RESTO DA SUA VIDA!)

Hermione/Dobby

Bellatrix/Monstro

Qualquer personagem humano/algum duende

Etc, etc, etc.


	8. Conclusão

Bom, meu caro aprendiz de trasher, após seguir essas instruções cuidadosamente você, com certeza, estará vários passos mais próximo do tão almejado título de Incontestável Rei dos Trashers. E lembre-se, se a sua fic agradar a alguém além de você, dos seus amigos doidos ou de outros trashers, volte e releia esse guia, pois você está fazendo algo muito errado.

Tenha sempre em mente: o seu objetivo como ficwriter é o de que a sua fic vá parar na galeria de ripagens dos Vingadores do Fandom, pois esse é o seu "Hall da Fama do Trash".


End file.
